Sorcha
Sorcha is the first faery to have ever existed on earth, along with Bananach. She is Queen of the High Court. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Sorcha and her twin, Bananach, were the first faeries to ever have existed. Together they created the first male faery, Devlin, to keep balance in the faery world. At some point Sorcha also created Faerie, and became the High Queen, ruler of the High Court. After the Dark Court left Faerie for the mortal world, Sorcha became the sole ruler of Faerie. Faerie fell out of balance, needing two courts to be complete, and remained so for centuries. In the late 1900s, Sorcha foresaw Ani's entry into Faerie and ordered Devlin to assassinate her, thinking that the good of Faerie required Ani to be killed. Devlin, however, disobeyed her order, something which Sorcha did not discover until seventeen years later. ''Old Habits'' ''Fragile Eternity'' Sorcha receives a visit from Bananach, who warns her of a certain mortal's increasing influence within the faery courts in the mortal world. Though wary of Bananach's intentions, Sorcha decides to investigate the news, and sends Devlin into the mortal world to find Seth Morgan. Seth appears in Faerie requesting an audience with Sorcha, wanting to become a faery to be with his beloved Aislinn for eternity. After hearing what Seth wants from her, Sorcha has Devlin strangle him into unconsciousness, to give the queen time to decide whether to grant Seth's request or not. After a few days pass, Sorcha meets with Seth, and agrees to help him become a faery, but on the condition that he spend one month in Faerie as a mortal in fealty to her every year for the rest of eternity. She neglects to add that one month in Faerie is six months in the mortal world. During Seth's conversion, Sorcha uses her own essence to change him, as she wants a child of her blood who is solely hers and not shared with Bananach. She keeps this secret as well, even from Devlin. Giving her essence to Seth changes Sorcha in surprising ways. For the first time in eternity, Sorcha can feel emotions and is not ruled completely by logic. She finds herself caring for Seth with a mother's love and fears the time when he will leave Faerie for the mortal world, and can even see Bananach without being badly affected by her presence. Irrationally afraid for Seth, Sorcha tasks Devlin with ensuring Seth's safety in the mortal world. ''Radiant Shadows'' Sorcha, being afraid for Seth, sends Devlin into the mortal world to watch over him indefinitely. Even with Devlin keep watch over him, Sorcha is frightened for his safety, and spends most of her time worrying for him and missing him. In a dream, while she is weeping for Seth she encounters someone she does not recognise, who tries to comfort her by creating a mirror which lets Sorcha see Seth in the mortal world. Before she can discover who the girl is, the girl walks out of the dream. Later, after trying and failing to replicate the mirror Rae created for her, Sorcha locates her and forces her into creating another mirror for her in her dream. Once Rae does so, Sorcha stays asleep to watch Seth in the dream-mirror, ignoring her responsibilities to her court. As the dream becomes more real to her, Faerie becomes like a dream and so begins to fade away. Without Sorcha's guidance the most High Court faeries fall asleep, unable to handle the unravelling of Faerie, and Bananach begins to prey on both mortals and fey alike in the realm. After Seth's return to Faerie Sorcha awakens, and Faerie is saved. Physical appearance Personality Sorcha is extremely arrogant, logical, emotionless and resistant to change. She loves art. protective, fiery, maternal When she is unbalanced she becomes very irrational and emotional, choosing to let Faerie fade away just so she can see Seth in her dreams. Abilities Sorcha has the ability to warp the very world around her to her will, something which is so instinctual that it happens without any or much thinking on her part. Because of this Sorcha can't visit the mortal world, as reality would automatically bend to her will wherever she goes. Sorcha is also a seer, with the gift to see the threads of possible futures of those around her. This gift has a limitation, however-- she can't see the threads of the people whose threads are bound to hers, or to someone close to her, such as Devlin. Devlin takes advantage of this weakness to hide the spectral girl Rae, Jillian, and Ani from her notice. Relationships Bananach Bananach is Sorcha's twin, and her antithesis. Their relationship is based solely on rivalry and conflict. Sorcha is always seeking a way to be rid of her sister once and for all. Devlin Devlin is Sorcha's son, created by both herself and Bananach. Sorcha prefers to think of him as her brother, as she hates the thought of a child of hers belonging to Bananach. For all eternity, Devlin has been Sorcha's closest confidant, her peacekeeper (or assassin), and an honest advisor to her, and she values his loyalty and his opinions. However, because of his affections for Bananach and the darker, emotions-prone heritage he received from her, Sorcha is sometimes wary of him and unsure where his loyalties truly lie. Despite this, Sorcha does seem to truly care about him, and seems genuinely hurt at his decision to sever all ties with the High Court, renouncing Sorcha as his mother-sister, and form the Shadow Court. Irial Seth Category:Characters Category:Faeries Category:Seers Category:Monarch Category:High Court